New Initiates Rewritten
by 4rgeMonger
Summary: A rewrite of my first fanfic. It's going to be longer and have quite a few more plot twists. Those of you that read it I implore to do again. Six and Four training a load of new initiates with very different personalities. This makes for interesting romances and rivalries that fill the story with action humor. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

New Initiates rewritten chapter 1

A/N: Well, here I am writing the sequel and re writing this one at the same time. At the moment the war is on hold because this will make it accessible to the entire community, not just my original readers. The chapters will be longer and the plot might change here and there. Without further ado, New Initiates!

Christina and I walk down towards the pit from our apartments. We're going to meet Tobias, because somehow Christina badgered me into helping her train the initiates. We meet Tobias in some random hallway in the mercantile section of the pit, and he smiles at the two of us. He looks at his watch then back at us. "Okay, we have to be at the nets by twelve, so you guys have a free hour. Go mess around." I wish he didn't say that, because Christina smiles and grabs my arm. I know where this is going.

"You know what this means Tris. Let's go get something special to where!" I sigh and stare at Tobias pleadingly. He just grins and waves as Christina hauls me into the nearest store. We both pick out outfits that are "special" as Christina says. Really I'm pretty sure we won't wear these past today because the outfits are just to make impressions. She gets something different, probably to convey her fierceness and to scare the kids. Did I consider myself a kid during my initiation? Your viewpoint can really change in three years. She gets a black leather vest over her regular white shirt along with black skinny jeans. She also takes fingerless gloves and combat boots, along with a chain hanging from her right pocket.

"What ya think Tris?" she asks with a wink.

"Ummm… it's…" She cuts me off. "Will it scare initiates?" I laugh, "Most definitely." I choose something a little less showy, and I don't know what I'm trying to say to the initiates by wearing this. I just chose a black V-neck dress showing my tattoo. Then, I pull part of the collar over my shoulder with the dauntless tattoo. The skirt goes to my knees. Then Christina and I head to the nets. We pass some familiar faces and lots of people compliment us on the way. Shopping makes time fly, though that's not the way I'd prefer to pass time, I'd rather go base jumping with Uriah. Christina and I head for the nets, and meet we meet Tobias there right on time. We hear noises from up above which signals jumping.

"Here they come," says Tobias. "Whatever you want the initiates to think of you like, go into that persona now," he commands in an instructor Four tone. We hear no noise, but a large shape hits the net. Tobias leans over the net and pulls an arm up. Attached to that arm is a black haired erudite boy. He also has piercing sky blue eyes. "What's your name?" Tobias asks.

"Ha…Ummm…" He stops.

"Think about it," Tobias says. I cut him off, "You don't get to pick again." He turns and smirks at me. Instructor Six will be intimidating but kind at the same time, with no absence of spunk.

"Hawk, I'm Hawk." The initiate finally stutters.

"First jumper Hawk!" Christina shouts. Hawk looks at her and backs away with a confused look on his face. I grin, so Christina's idea worked in a sense. Then, another erudite, this time a girl though comes down. She has olive eyes and red hair, with alabaster skin, and speaks her name Alison with a kind of pride fortitude in her tone that suggests she will never doubt herself. Next is a tall burly candor with blonde hair and dark brown eyes named Tanner who I wouldn't want to fight. Then a chocolate haired amity falls, with green eyes, and a dark tan named Dave. Then two amity girls, one with red hair Wendy and one with black Haley, fall at the same time. A boy from erudite with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes comes down, Sam, followed by a candor girl with smooth blonde hair named Jess who wears excessive makeup. Then we see identical twins competing over who'll get out of the net first, named Jake and Justin. Then a boy from erudite with light brown hair and hazel eyes comes down, followed by an erudite girl with way too much make-up. Tobias and Christina turn and stride toward the door talking, but I hear one last thump from the net. I turn and reach my hand out. To my surprise, I lift a boy with grey on out of the net. He has brown-blonde hair and baby-blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask. He stammers, "I'm Jonathan, but call me John." Then he gasps and slaps his arm. "I meant to ask you what your name was." I smile broadly, "I'm Six." I turn and beckon him to follow. It's good to see another abnegation after all this time. At some point through the tunnel, Christina leads the dauntless born initiates their separate ways, while Tobias and I lead them our way.

"Alright, for the next few weeks we will be your instructors." He gestures to me and himself. "I'm Four, and this is Six." The amity boy with chocolate hair, David, smirks.

"What? Do dauntless habit giving out designations at birth?" He laughs, along with a few of the kids behind us. Tobias readies to scold, but the erudite girl with red hair, Alison, beats him to it.

"Shut your mouth fruit picking pacifist. Wait, did you say designate? Whoa! What a big word dip wad! Their names are better than yours, and by the way, I bet ten bucks you can't spell half the sentence you just said," She snaps. I'm surprised; this girl has fire in her blood. I grin, but I turn so that the initiates don't see. I glance over my shoulder and see the two amity girls walk beside him. He puts an arm over both. I turn my head again and roll my eyes. This is going to be an interesting year.

"Okay everyone, we're heading to the pit," Tobias announces. Dave smirks again. Great another comment, this kid really is just a fat lip.

"Gee, I love the creative processes that happen here in dauntless." Alison opens her mouth, but Tobias turns and starts first.

"Listen amity. Usually, I have to deal with candor for smart mouthing." I grin and remember Christina's trouble with Tobias. "So just zip it, I can make initiation hell for you, and I've done it before." Dave just mumbles, but the two girls speak up.

"You can't talk to Dave that way!" they shout in unison. Dave smiles at this. Tobias growls, but turns. He looks into my eyes. I make a face. Tobias walks to the double doors and throws them open. I make a little bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the pit." I say this a little too dramatically. I hear a collective gasp followed by murmuring. Tobias leads the group towards the chasm. I touch his arm; he nods, knowing what I'm thinking. "The chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A jump off this means death. Also, some of you may think of it as an escape from torture. You couldn't be further from the truth." I sigh and remember Al. "It has happened before, and it will happen again." I stride back to Tobias and he wraps his fingers around mine. Then he pulls them off, and gestures for the group to follow him. We head to the dining hall.

**John Pov**

I walk into the cafeteria behind the rest of the group. Honestly, I feel like I won't fit in here, and I already know I'll fail initiation. I'm amazed I got this far, that one amity transfer that fell off the building seemed like a much more likely candidate. I see lots of the transfers sitying together, though Alison sits alone, so does Hawk. I don't want to sit next to either of them though, they scare me. I look for an empty table, when I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey John, wanna sit with us." I look over my shoulder and see Six. I blush, but I take one look at Four and gulp. Then I look over at their table. There's a tall dark, and intimidating looking girl sitting there.

"Ummmmm… Maybe." I stammer. Six just smiles, I think she followed my eyes.

"Neither of them bite, just be careful around Christina. The tall one." I frown, but follow her anyway. I sit down, and look at the food. Weird meat inside bread. I pick one up, and scan it. I hear laughing from beside. "Trust me, self-indulgent food is good." I look beside me at Six, then back at my food. I chomp down on it. It tastes good! I devour it, and then help myself to another. I like Six, she's nice. I see Four staring at me. I gaze downward. He scares me.

"Put his on," he suggests handing me a long strip of meat that smells so tantalizing that my mouth begins to salivate.

"What is that?" I ask giddily. He grins and hands it to me.

"That, little dude is bacon," he says. I place it in my burger and devour it, muttering bacon endlessly.

"Hey Christina!" I hear. A blond boy comes over and sits next to the tall girl. They exchange a sloppy kiss. I frown again and turn my head. My cheeks are probably tomatoes at the moment. This time laughing comes from the entire table.

"I had forgotten how the abnegation handle public displays of affection," the tall girl, Christina snorts. I look at her and frown. "Awww… Look at his puppy dog eyes!" Christina shouts. Parts of the cafeteria stare at our table. I frown again and my cheeks probably caught fire, I wish I could turn invisible, I can't stand this many stares. Six smiles. Then, my eyes wander to her bare shoulder.

"Just a patriotic tattoo." Six smiles again. I like her smile, it's warm and radiant. "You'll probably get at least one too, by the end of initiation. I bet most of you will." I also three crows on her collarbone. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash, and a boy with too many piercings strides into the room. He strides over to our table.

**Tris Pov **

Eric walks to our table and plops down beside Tobias. "Well hello, introduce me to the stiff."

"Shut up Eric," I growl. He jeers.

"Oh. I'm a leader, maybe you forgot, I can do what I want. Like this. "He takes a burger patty and slams it into John's face. "So talking isn't a problem," he growls.

"Eric, go!" Christina and Will shout in unison. He stares at them, then at John.

"Nah, I kind of like it here," he says pulling John off the table and pushes him onto the floor.

"Eric," Tobias growls.

"I seem to recall something, that I have work to do, but I'll make initiation fun for you Stiff." He gets up and leaves. As soon as the doors shut, John keels over and ejects his digested burger.


	2. Chapter 2

New Initiates Chapter 2 rewritten

John PoV

What did I do? This leader Eric hates me for being from abnegation. Then again, society does that to, so it really isn't that unusual. I'm on the floor, leaning over a puddle of digestive juices, bacon and meat from just a few seconds ago, spas sing out coughing. I hear footsteps and some people gathering around me.

"Do you need help john," Six asks. I groan, but I'm dauntless now, I won't take help. I haul myself up, and wipe my mouth on my long grey sleeve.

"Let's keep touring," I say. Six smiles and gets Four. He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. Then they lead the group toward the dorms.

Tris PoV

I give the lecture about the stages and rankings. Also, I have to deflect many comments and complaints. When I get to the part about being bumped, there are cries of outrage and low mumbles.

"Listen, it's simple," Tobias states. "Be better than everyone else and you get to stay." I like how he puts it. Very direct yet harsh, a perfect example of instructor Four. Then we lead everyone into the dorms. Shortly after, Tobias and I leave. We walk for a bit, and discuss initiates. After a few minutes, we stop outside my apartment. "Good night, Tris," he says and presses his lips to mine. I sigh as I see him walk off in the direction of his apartment.

John PoV

I lay in my bed, listening to snoring. I roll over and fluff my pillow. Suddenly, something tugs my leg and I fall off the bed. I groan and look up. Wendy and Haley, Dave's girls, are tearing off my sheets and putting them in a pile. They strip it clean, and then start dividing it between themselves and Dave.

"Sorry, nothing comfortable for stiffs right?" he asks innocently. I growl. "Oh, stiff boy might hurt me. Help! Yeah right stiff." I moan. He smiles and cracks his knuckles. I climb into the bed frame and go to sleep. It isn't so bad I guess.

Hawk Pov

Four strides around behind us lecturing on gun shooting. As if I'd need help, I've been studying firearms since I was five. Hank… Now my name's Hawk though. Good choice in my mind, I really had wings. I jumped on the train without having to hold anything, jumped on to the rooftop without falling. Then when Max told us to jump I just sprinted over and jumped. I hear him say go. I roll my eyes, and put the finger hold around my finger. I cock the gun, and roll it around my finger three times. I shoot it, and smile. Making a hole dead center. Boring. I pretend to yawn and blow smoke off the barrel. The recoil didn't faze me, so that helped keep it accurate, which helped me show off more. All the other kids' gape, except Alison, who just turns and fires three times, making three marks almost at bulls-eye. She groans. Boy I like her, just for everything. I see Six raise an eyebrow while Four just looks indifferent.

"Been there, done that." I put my gun on the table. "Everyone, have fun." I say, and I sit down. I pull out my cell and start hacking the data.

John Pov

I walk through the cafeteria. Jake, from candor asks me to sit with him and his friends. I smile and ask him if he's serious. He smiles back and remarks about his previous faction not being able to lie. I sit down. Jake has a twin brother, Justin, Jake is small but cunning. Justin is sturdily built with quite a few less IQ points. Also, the kid from erudite, Sam, who's really lazy and laid-back, sits here, along with Philip.

"I hate Four and Six." Jake states out of the pone. I frown and put down my sandwich. "They're always standing there judging, and Four always nods his head like I'm the biggest disappointment there is!" He's shouting now.

"I think Four's scary, but what's wrong with Six?" I ask. Jake grins.

"Oh boy, I think the stiff boy's in love!" Jake shouts, though he shouts quietly, which I'm grateful for. "She's always making mocking faces and rolling her eyes and stuff when she thinks we're not looking. So indignant!" Justin pats Jake's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. Jake's face reddens and he takes a swing at Justin. The punch connects with Justin's face, and soon they're brawling. I sigh and leave; Sam and Philip do the same, though not with me. I hear a noise, and I turn my head. A dauntless born is waving at me. He calls me over. I sit down with them, though I feel intimidated.

"Hey, John is it?" I nod and he smiles at me. "'Sup, I'm Ahab, and this is Jackson, Connor, and Blaze." He points to each of them as he says their names. Ahab has a tattoo of multiple chains on his arm. Connor has earrings, and Jackson has a weasel tattoo on his shoulder. Blaze is bare though, I guess she's different. "So, tonight we're playing darkness tonight. Wanna join?" He stares at me pleadingly. I smile broadly. I feel better and belonging. Though I can't even begin to tell them how scared I am just of the title. Freaking darkness, one of my worst fears, but again I'm dauntless, so I have to stare that fear down and kick its butt.

"You bet," I shout.

Tris Pov

I frown as I see John table-surfing again. Tobias puts his arm around me and tells me not to worry, but I do anyway. I ready to get up when I see Tobias put three fingers up. He lowers all three and as he does John sits down with some dauntless born. In just seconds he and the dauntless born are laughing. I smile and turn back to my food. He reminds me a lot of myself.

The next day

Tobias Pov

I lead the initiates into the training room. "Now, we're going to learn how to fight. The actual fights begin tomorrow, but today, we practice technique. We have these to practice basic combat skills and techniques" I say. Tris walks toward the punching bags and my eyes follow her. I love her grace as she walks, and I'm glad to have her at my side training the initiates this year. She demonstrates some moves and I make a small grin.

Alison Pov

Punching bags? Too easy. Now I'll show Hawk that he isn't anything compared to me. I step toward the punching bag. I throw a couple of fast jabs, and listen to my fists connecting. I throw a hard punch to the middle, and then roundhouse kick it. It thumps satisfactorily. Four walks behind me, probably to view my technique and comment on how I can improve it. I see him walk away, just as I thought. He can't teach me anything. I turn my head to look at the other initiates. Hawk and Tanner are the only potential threats, though Tanner is too slow and Hawk doesn't put in enough strength. Everyone here will fall to me easily. I turn back to the bag and deliver three flat palm strikes along with a one-foot punch.

John Pov

I walk into the tattoo parlor, and am greeted by a lady with a streak of grey. "Hi, what can I do for you?" I make a weak smile.

"I want a tattoo." She nods and I hop into the chair. I tell her the specifications, and she puts the needle to my skin. It stings a bit, but in all it's a fair price to pay. After a few minutes I hop off the chair and pull my shirt back on. I then begin to walk towards the room Ahab told me was where we'd be playing darkness. I shudder once again.

A/N: Hey peeps, its 4rgeMonger. If you have any ideas, just tell me. Also, constructive criticism is always accepted. BTW, on the topic of jealousy, next chapter I think was when that scene was planned. Review! Cya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

New Initiates chapter 3 rewritten

A/N: How many of you want me to keep going, I feel kind of like nobody reads this. Originally they played truth or dare but that is very overused so I changed it to something that would help build John's character.

John Pov

I walked up a ramp to an old wood room with pipes dripping with condensation. I look forward and see Ahab and the other dauntless born smiling towards me.

"The rules are simple," Ahab began looking towards the others and then at myself. "The lights will go out, and then we get to hide. He gestures to some cardboard boxes and other easily transportable furniture strewn around the room. You make a noise your out, scare as much as you want." He finished. He walked towards the light switch and placed his finger on it. Suddenly I was in complete darkness, though a few silhouettes could still be seen. I walked forward and found a small cardboard box and I crouched near it. A large shadow moved past me suddenly, and I jumped it. Connor squealed and fell to the ground. The lights came back on and Ahab laughed.

"You're out Connor." Connor got up grumbling and exited the room. Ahab let out a last chuckle and flicked the lights back off. Just seconds later a shriek gave out and as soon as the light came back on Jackson was against a wall panting. He gulped and left the room. I trembled in fear as the lights yet again dimmed and two shadows began to circle me. I fell down and curled into a ball and my breathing became unsteady. I heard some footsteps, and then an odd tearing noise. I heard a scream and got up ready to walk to the door knowing it was me, but when the lights came on it wasn't. I looked forward at Ahab, whose pant leg was torn. I turned my head to look at Blaze and she dragged a finger across her throat. Ahab walked out of the room and the lights went out again. I stumbled around and finally I hit something. I felt something soft stroke my cheek and then something sort of jagged run down my back. I quivered and shook, and then I felt my ankle get tugged. I sucked in my breath to keep from making a noise, but I felt teeth sink into my flesh. I tried to step forwards but I tripped and I heard crawling. I attempted to drag myself away but I felt something on my back. I screamed. The lights went on and I saw Blaze smiling at me in an evil sort of way.

"Loser," is all she said as she left. I went back to the dorms and laid on my bedframe, the comfort items were taken again.

Tris Pov

Tobias and I lead the initiates into the training room. There are an odd number of them so someone won't be able to fight. When we open the door, I see Eric standing in front of the chalkboard already. He's smiling.

He walks toward the back of the room. First he makes a pit stop at John, and whispers something into his ear. John pales. Eric's a jerk. Then I look at the board. Dave against Sam. Jake against Philip. Hawk against Haley. Crystal against Alison. John against Tanner. Justin's the one who won't fight today. Dave and Sam enter the arena. Dave starts by jabbing, but Sam's fast and dodges them all with ease. Then Sam tries his hand at a hook. Dave weaves and uppercuts. Sam stumble backward, dazed. This is it. Dave punches Sam's forehead hard, and Sam slumps.

"First winner David!" Eric shouts. Tobias circles Dave's name, then pulls Sam out. Next Jake and Philip walk in to the arena. They're both clumsy fighters, but Jake hits hard and fast in Philip's weak points. Jake has his name circled next. Wendy, who's pretty muscular, faces Jess. Jess tries to punch but Wendy grabs the fist. Wendy uses her other arm to hit Jess' gut. Jess cries out but Wendy knocks her fist on Jess' temple. Tobias circles Wendy's name. Next up, is Hawk and Haley. This should be interesting. Hawk faces Haley. He cracks his knuckles and like a predatory bird begins to circle. She spins to face him every time but he keeps circling. After some time Haley begins to look unsteady and she begins to move more sluggishly. He got her dizzy, so that what the spinning was for. Hawk moved in quickly and delivered a hard jab to her face. She backed up but tripped and fell on her back. Hawk moved in more slowly and began to kick her ribs.

"Hawk wins!" Eric shouts after a satisfactory amount of kicks from Hawk. Alison raises her fist and aunts Crystal. Crystal raises hers and looks at them as if she was looking at some really weird text from a friend, utterly confused. My guess is that she's never even pretended to punch anything. She charges forward at Alison but Alison skirts. She grabs Crystal's head and forces it into her knee. Alison pushes the limp crystal down and steps out of the arena. Tobias circles her name.

John Pov

I stare at Tanner. He's easily twice my size, and I can see his muscles rippling up his arm. We start. He throws a hard fist, but it's slow so I dodge. I punch his gut. I wince and retract my fist; it was like punching a pile of bricks. Suddenly, I'm over near the edge of the arena, and my vision is blurred. Funny, I never remembered his fist connecting. I see him walk toward me. He punches again but I roll. I hear a thud where my face was seconds ago. I get up and run. A sharp pain stings in my back and I'm on the ground face down. I feel something like a car hit my back, so I cry in pain. I feel him tug my shoulders and make me face him. He smiles at me, and suddenly the world goes black.

Tobias Pov

I see Tris frown and open the door. She walks out. I circle Tanner's name, then I rack my brain. I left when Tris was being pulped during her first fight. I loved her, so does that mean. No, it can't mean that, though she has paid a lot of attention to that kid lately. I walk towards the door to follow Tris. I want to talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

New Initiates chapter 4 rewritten

A/N: I'm going to be gone for a week so you all have to wait for a while before the next update. Also, there will be less point of view changes, but I still will have multiple per chapter because it really helps you step into multiple character's shoes.

Tris PoV

I see Tobias walk out and stand beside me. He looks into my eyes and frowns.

"It wasn't a fight I wanted to watch," I tell him. His face sinks. Wait, is he jealous? He stares into my eyes, and there's hurt in them. I realize, I told him exactly what he told me during my first fight. He loved me; maybe he's taking it the wrong way. I laugh. He looks at me quizzically. "Tobias, I treat him like a little brother, you have jealousy issues." He smiles at me.

"I do, Tris." He strokes my hair. "Because you are the most important person in my life and I will never let you go."

"You better solve them, if I so much as hold another boy's hand your eyes catch fire." He makes a weak smile and kisses me. "We better get back in," I say, he nods and we walk back into the room, where Tanner's name is circled.

John PoV

I wake up in a hospital bed, and my back burns. Someone's leaning over me. "Hello," I sputter. A light comes on. Alison is sitting beside my bed; her usual orange haired ponytail is flowing.

"C'mon stiff, follow me." I slip into slippers and follow her through the pit. We get to an old corridor, where a makeshift punching bag hangs. "Hit it," she commands. I start weakly hitting it. "You're thin, which means you can avoid lots of punches. Like Tanner's, because his are slow but pack a wallop. The disadvantage of thinness is if you take a hit you get hit hard. Speed is your ally." Then she squeezes my arm. "You have some muscle, which means you won't have to solely rely on your elbows. Also, don't strike here often." She gestures to her diaphragm. "If you can see lots of muscle on their arms then don't hit here. They work out, which means they'll have hard abs." She starts pointing to places on me. "These places are prime for hurting. Now, the best place to strike." She pulls her hair away from her neck. She points to the back of her neck right where the spine connects. "Most opponents won't leave this unguarded, but if they do, strike here." I nod in understanding, but that's autopilot. My thoughts are on one thing, and I ask her. "Hey Alison, why are you helping me?" She looks into my eyes. "I hate weakness stiff. In erudite, we call it ocd, when you're a perfectionist. I can't stand weakness, so when I see it; I get this urge to strengthen that weakness." I stare into her eyes. "Thanks, for calling me weak." She laughs. Then she gets back to technique. She's scary.

Tris PoV

When Tobias and I walk in, Eric's waiting for us again. Dave against Tanner, Hawk against John, Alison against Justin, Jake against Crystal, Sam against Wendy, Haley against Jess, and Philip isn't fighting. Eric's punishing John again by matching him against Hawk, but it could be worse. I see Dave walk into the arena facing tanner. Tobias signals to start. Dave charges Tanner and throws out a fist. I almost laugh, Tanner catches it and twists Dave's arm. Dave shrieks like a little girl and drops to his knees.

"I rock the meta," I hear Tanner growl. Then he balls his free fist and pulls his arm back. He thrusts it forward and Dave drops. Tanner smiles as Tobias circles his name. Next up, John and Hawk. It's a pretty fast match; Hawk is fast and mediocrely powerful, though John lasts longer and actually brings in a few hits. Hawk wins, then Alison and Justin fight, with Alison winning by a landslide. Then Jake wins, followed by Wendy, then Haley.

John PoV

Alison gives me more lessons tonight, along with lots of punches to, 'toughen me up.' Really I don't feel tougher while she punches me though, I feel pain. I think she uses it as an excuse to punch someone. By the time we finish I'm aching. She isn't all that helpful in my mind, well she is but her help only goes so far. The rest of these lessons are just me getting hit where she's explaining I have to hit someone else. She could just let me hit her.

(The next day by the train tracks)

"Alright everyone," I say. "Today we'll be visiting the career of anyone who doesn't get in the top five." Murmurs begin to break out in the crowd. Off in the distance I see the train closing in. "Alright everyone, line up," I command. The initiates all get in order. When the train slows down and drives by we all jump in. Tobias and I wait as the initiates jump off the train. When all the initiates are accounted for, we start walking around the fence talking to the initiates.

Tobias and I wait as the initiates jump off the train. When all the initiates are accounted for, we start walking around the fence talking to the initiates.

"Little D!" I hear someone yell. Dave's being bear hugged by a large man. Probably someone he knew from when he was in amity. After a while the man leaves, but I see John smile and say something that I can't quite hear. Dave glares at John and smacks his fist into his hand a few times. John backs up. I sigh and Tobias and I continue on with the tour. Eventually we hop back into the train to head back to the dauntless compound.

John PoV

Today was a good day. I beat Haley in the fights, my first win so far. I don't have lessons with Alison tonight, so I toss and turn on my bed frame trying to fall asleep. I've gotten used to sleeping without comforters, so Dave isn't winning. I think back to the fence. All I said was, 'little D, that sounds like-'then he cut me off. I was going to say like an interesting nickname, but I bet he's had problems with little D in the past. I sigh, but then I hear the door creak open. Six, Four, Christina, and Eric stream in with flashlights, shortly after the dauntless born stream in also.

"What's going on?" Alison asks groggily in her usual night time tank top and shorts. Eric smiles and looks around at everybody.

"Old dauntless tradition, now get your clothes on and head to the tracks." I sleep with my clothes on, so I just get into my shoes and run towards the track. A few of the faster initiates have caught up with me, though we're still behind the main pack.

"Everyone, on the train," Four shouts. We follow his lead and pile in. "Everyone line up." Four commands. We all line up and Eric speaks up.

"We're playing CTF, so I pick… Tanner. Oh, transfers first." Then he whispers something into Four's ear. Four shrugs.

"Okay, John." Some other initiates look at me. I walk to the front.

"I want Hawk," says Eric. Hawk walks to Eric's side.

"Alison," says Tanner. I smile, we might win.

"David."

"Philip."

"Wendy."

"Jake."

"Justin."

"Haley."

"Sam."

"Jess," Then they start picking dauntless born.

"Ahab."

"Connor."

"Blaze."

"Jackson." Then they name off other initiates I don't know. We get closer… I think, so Six says to grab guns. There's a pile of paintball guns and I grab one.

"Wow, modeled off the Garand, okay gun, but there've been better," Hawk says. I frown, erudite.

"Our team, we jump first!" Christina yells. She, Four and Six jump first. Then my teammates begin to jump as well. I ready to jump because I'm the last one, but something grabs my collar.

"This isn't your stop stiff. You aren't getting off." I try to get air but Dave smiles at me. He jumps and lands on me as a cushion. I try to cry out, but I've no air to do so. He leads me into an empty building, along with his team. He goes upstairs and snaps his fingers. "Ladies." Jess, Haley, Crystal, Wendy, and Haley lean over me. Then they start punching, kicking and scratching. I cry out in pain but I doubt anyone can hear me. "When you hurt my pride stiff, even a little… I hurt you back bad." Blood pours from me, and I'm crying.

"I'm going," I hear Wendy say.

"Go ahead, if you can't stomach it." Dave replies. A door opens and closes as I'm shoved into a closet and left torn to shreds. I cough blood onto the door in front of me. It hurts so badly. I slip out.


	5. Chapter 5

New Initiates chapter 5 rewritten

A/N: thanks to those who gave me constructive criticism and I will try my best to do what you suggested. I'm thinking about taking out the point of view changes in general and just having one per chapter, but I'll let you guys decide. Leave a review.

Alison PoV

I draw in the dirt in front of the Ferris wheel with a stick. We hid the flag in one of the carts (my idea) so if they try to get it they'll make the carts and wheel creak. We'll be able to hear that from miles away.

"Since there are fifteen of us, I say that ten of us storm the front. Find any cover you can and avoid being hit. Then, three of us will flank, and that will divide their attention. While they split up who'll tackle the flankers, two people will have been roof jumping and go in through the hole in the top of the building. Anyone guarding the flag won't expect it, and I doubt by that point anyone will remain guarding the flag." I lift my head. "Any questions?" I ask.

"Who will guard our flag, I mean we've hid it well enough but I still worry." Ahab has said this.

"I suppose we could decrease the main battle force by two and assign the alleged cut people to flag defense." I state clearly. I see Six smiling at me. I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh its nothing, your erudite is showing." I laugh at her remark.

"I'll go through the roof with you,' says Blaze. I nod in agreement.

"Hey, where's john?" I hear Ahab ask. That's a good question. I scan the group. He isn't anywhere in sight.

"When someone wins he'll show up at the train," I say. "Let's go!" Everyone goes into their positions, while Blaze and I head toward the abandoned warehouse. We climb to the roof and begin roof hopping towards the building that the other team is camping out at. We saw it while at the Ferris wheel, and I knew we could roof hop to it.

"What's your relationship with John?" Blaze asks out of the blue.

"Why you interested in him?" I respond. I turn my head to see her cheeks colored. She stays silent after that. After some time, we get to the roof of the targeted building. I see some of our first assault force hiding in the shadows. I whistle a kind of eerie and natural sounding whistle, our selected signal. The seven of them burst from their hiding spots and begin firing. They run to whatever cover will accommodate them, and I hear some of the other team slump, probably covered in paint. I stare to the left where the side door is, the three flanking troops bust in and let out their paintballs. "Now," I whisper to Blaze. We jump through the hole and volley at whatever target we can find. Only one, which is one more than we were expecting. The sound of stomping feet echoes from the staircase and Blaze and I let the last three of the other team have it. I reach towards the flag, which was on a nightstand. "We won!" I shout louder than I need to. The rest of my team joins us, and we all congratulate each other. Then though, I hear a strange thumping from the closet. I walk toward the closet, and turn the knob. My heart almost jumps out of my mouth as a mangled body slumps out. I gape at John. He's lying there, covered in gashes and bruises, moaning like a zombie. I could cry, for many reasons. I see Six walk to him and try to pick him up. I shove Six aside and put John around my shoulders. I see Blaze looking at the limp figure in my arms with tears swelling in her eyes. That pretty much confirms my suspicions. I burn with rage, who could've done this to him? To pour John, who can't fight back? I sprint back to the train and successfully jump onto it without the use of my hands.

John PoV

I never thought my body could hurt so much. I moan loudly, and look at the bedside clock. Training starts in a couple of minutes, and I can't miss it. I groan and lift myself out of bed. Everywhere stings and aches at the same time. I slip into slippers and trudge toward the dorms. No one's there, so I get changed (lots of pain involved) and limp towards the training room. I see everyone lined up throwing knives at targets, but they all turn their heads my way. I see Dave gazing in disbelief, that's why I got up, to show him I'm stronger than he thinks. "Knife throwing," I finally spit out. I get three knives and limp toward the only free target, which sadly is by Dave. He looks my way and smirks, and then throws a knife. It misses. I put the handle between just my thumb and index finger, lift my arm (extremely painful) and throw. It hits the outermost circle. I hear Dave mumbling under his breath, probably insults. He throws his next knife, and misses again. I throw the same way I did last time, and hit the second ring. Dave lets his last one loose. The handle bounces off the target. "Dave, the sharp end needs to hit the target for the knife to stick." I state. He roars and runs toward me. His fist hits my chest and I stumble into the. Shortly after that I slump to the floor. Dave readies to strike again, but Four puts him in a lock.

"No, let the stiff defend himself." I hear Eric snarl.

Six shouts, "You can't do that Eric!" I lean my head and look in her direction. Eric's standing over her yelling.

"I'm in charge, remember, I can do worse to your little friend, and I will. You know that." Four releases Dave. I get up and weave his next punch. I jab hard at the side of his rib, and he groans. He attempts to uppercut, but I take a quick step back then lean forward and jab at his chest. He dodges and hits me hard in the stomach, and I stumble back. He rushes me again but I sweep kick him and he topples. I lean over him and hit him.

"Quite the opposite of last night, huh Dave?" I say loudly so everyone will hear. Then I get back up and groan, my body just caught up with me.

A/N: Hey guys, have you heard of the awards ceremony? I would've liked if Kat1054 had continued hers but still, vote for mine on whatever category that applies: D. Leave a review and favorite! Reviews make me want to update faster, the more reviews, the more chapters you'll see in a week. Also, my school starts up Wednesday so I'll see how often I can post.


	6. Chapter 6

New initiates chapter 6 rewritten

Alison PoV

I toss in turn in my bed that night. John did a good job today, so I guess I won't need to teach him anymore. Shame, really. I've grown rather fond of teaching him. Or is it something more? No, I tell myself automatically. My arm stings, I just got a tattoo of an iron heart that appears to have just broken away from a ball and chain. It symbolizes that I don't have any ties to anyone anymore, and that I will never feel for anybody. I sigh; it was a waste of my dauntless points, because this tattoo isn't completely accurate anymore. I guess just something about seeing him fall out of that closet made me realize I cared for him, and I liked him. There, I said it. I sigh again, I never wanted to get into this crud, when I saw other girls at school talking about it, and it seemed so stupid. And then they'd cry whenever it ended like weak babies.

Tris PoV

I like the way today's matches seem, for once the initiates are matched together with someone that equals them. Well, I don't think Hawk's happy, from what I heard him say. There's Sam/Jake who're tall, thin, and fast. Then there's Justin/Tanner, and both of them are tall and powerful. Crystal/Wendy isn't a complete fair fight; Wendy's sturdily built while Crystal is more of my size three years ago when I came here. Haley/Philip is going to be interesting, because they both suck. John/David, John won yesterday, he'll do it again today. Alison/Hawk, Hawk doesn't believe in himself obviously. Jess is out today, which is bad for her because she's never won a fight. Sam wins first, followed by Tanner, then Wendy, Philip, and then John and Dave walk into the ring.

I watch John stare at Dave and smile, which probably hurts him.

"Hey, want to see if yesterday was just luck or skill?" John boasts at him. He snarls and charges at me. John's purposely taunting him, I can see that now. As Dave charges John, John skirts to the side but lands a hard jab at Dave's left ribcage. Dave flinches, which allows John to elbow Dave's face. Dave falls onto his back and I grin as John places a foot on his collarbone. John squats down and rotates between punching and elbowing.

"Winner, John," I exclaim. Tobias circles his name.

I see Alison and Hawk take stances. Hawk moves first and tries to jab. Alison blocks with her forearm and hooks. Hawk catches it and tries to head-butt her, but she dodges. She punches his gut and he flinches. Then he growls and starts to throw quick punches. Some of them hit her so she stumbles back. He rushes and slugs hard at her head. She weaves and elbows his elbow. He cries out t so she pulls him inward and hooks his chest. He growls and hits her stomach hard. Then he jumps and drop kicks her ribs. She falls to the ground. As he's heading toward her position she uses her hands to balance and kicks up at his gut. He yelps and clutches the impact point. She swings back up and rushes him. He weaves her first punch, but her fist connects with the side of his head. He kicks her in the knee. She jumps back but he's already there and hits her forehead. She stumbles back. He throws multiple punches at her gut, all of them hitting. She falls to her knees and gasps for air. He walks toward her cracking his knuckles. I see her head tilt up and she's smiling. She does a twist and knocks Hawk off his feet. Then she gets up and stomps on his head. He cries out, but she shuts him up. She turns to us. She's bleeding from some places.

"I won," she states. Tobias circles his name, and I see John walk over and congratulate her. Honestly I've never seen a match like that before.

John PoV

I wake up suddenly, its visiting day, though I doubt mother or father will come. I hope mom might, but that would be a stretch for her. I get dressed and walk to breakfast, where the rankings will soon be posted, after the visitors leave, I think. Breakfast is quick, so then I retreat to my private corridor I discovered a few days ago. I walk down to the corner and slump. I sigh, memories flashing before my eyes, then I pull out the butter knife I have in my pocket. Today, these memories end, and I'll be dauntless. I pull the knife over my wrist, leaving a wide gash. I wince, and then I hear walking. I put the knife back into my pocket, and look to see who it is.

Tris PoV

I shake a lot of hands, and meet a lot of people. Surprisingly, most of the initiates' parents showed up, all except Tanner, Hawk and John. Hawk walked off after a bit, and I saw Alison vacate as well. Tanner stands by the chasm looking down into it, cracking his knuckles. I sigh and walk down an old corridor. I just stroll and think, but I see a figure crouched in the corner.

"Hey lonely guy, anything you want to talk about." I say and sit myself beside him. He just shrugs, and then I see a huge cut on his wrist. "What's this?" I ask. He shrugs again.

"Forgetting my past, you know new life. Today is my last day of nostalgia, this'll become a scar soon, and when I see it I'll always know who I am." He sighs again, probably exasperation, not sadness. I get up.

"Remember, you can always talk to me." Then I walk off.

I find Tobias sitting in the small restaurant we agreed on. He smiles once he sees me coming and waves me over. I smile back sitting across from him.

"So how's visiting day been for you?" he asks me. I sort of chuckle.

"There are too many hands to shake," I laugh. He smiles broadly.

A/N: I know a couple of you have been begging for Four/Tris fluff, and I don't wanna disappoint but Im not good at that. But don't worry, there is a large truth or dare session planned and they'll be in that.


	7. Chapter 7

New Initiates chapter 7

Candor or Dauntless?

A/N: Yeah if you saw, I'm naming chapters because I feel really unofficial whenever I don't :C. S anyway ya, the fluff everyone keeps saying I should do is now here…

"Okay, see you Tris," Tobias tells me. I stand up after our lunch and walk down some corridor aimlessly. I accidently run into a tall figure, and he drops a large crate. The noise of glass breaking resonates and I see clear, bitter smelling liquid flow out from it.

"I am so sorry," I say desperately.

"Well, normally losing a fresh shipment of the world's best brand of vodka would displease me…" I frown. "But someone as pretty as you could never make me angry," he laughed. My frown turns into a small smile as I help him up. He's tall, about 6'2, with short brown hair and cyan eyes. "Thanks, I'm Brandon," he says brushing himself off.

"Tris," I say. He raises one eyebrow.

"My old buddy Four's chick? You look different then the descriptions," he says. I had no idea Four had any good friends like him. I always figured Four was kind of anti-social, after all, during my initiation and after I never really saw him with friends, except that one night at the chasm.

"Yeah, we dared him to drink near the chasm, it was pretty dope to see him all drunk, and especially near an insta-death location like that. The rest of us tried it, wasn't as fun. But base jumping drunk, damn ain't nothing better than that I tell you." I gape. He knew what I was thinking?

"How did, how?" I question. He smiles broadly and gestures for me to follow him. We begin to walk and he starts speaking.

"In candor, there are some of us, we're called readers. Rare to be born a reader, I'm pretty sure there was only one other reader at the time, he jumped off a bridge claiming he couldn't handle all the lies though," frowned Brandon. "Yeah, we can read minds, so usually we're recruited for some interrogation stuff, in case the serum doesn't work," he explains.

"Why would they let an asset like you go?" I wonder aloud.

"They didn't, but when they tried to capture me after the choosing ceremony I let them know my distaste in the form of fifty caliber lead fired from a Smith and Wessen five hundred." He chuckles as we approach a building that appears to have been tunneled into the stone. "Welcome to Freezer's Palace, home of my humble self, and the best bar in dauntless. He leads me in where my ears immediately feel as if they're going to explode under the barrage of dubstep. He leads me to the counter where I sit. He walks behind it and points to an array of bottles mounted on the wall.

"My collection, some of it I serve and some of it I don't. Want to try the snake venom challenge?" He asks. He pulls down a bottle of a strange yellow fluid, the bottle marked with skull and crossbones.

"Is it real snake venom or some alcohol brand?" I ask genuinely interested.

"What am I going to serve some stupid drink labeled Snake Venom? No, it's pure Black Mamba extracted by yours truly, only one bottle of this beauty." I nod. "Anyway, I'm kind of busy, so how about you, Four, Zeke, Uri, and whoever the heck else come over after hours and play some Candor or Dauntless?" I shrug.

"Sure."

/:U/

I hold Four's hand as we walk towards the strange bar.

"Man, I haven't seen Brandon in ages," Four mumbles.

"Why not?" I ask. He leans down to kiss me. "Because then I couldn't spend as much time with you," he tells me as we break it off.

"Well if he's your friend you should hang out with him, you don't have to spend every waking hour with me," I smile. We stand outside of the bar, most of our friends already there.

"Come on in," says Brandon. Tobias and I sit at a free table. "Okay, who wants to start?" asks Brandon.

"Me me me me!" shouts Uriah. Brandon shrugs. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I smirk.

"What faction am I in idiot?" I say.

"Okay, I dare you to play thirty minutes worth of dub full volume in a high res headset!" I frown. I can't handle soft dubstep, much less high powered amounts of it. Uriah grins as I put the headset on. He booms Kyoto and Make It Bun Dem, and I swear when it's over, my ears feel like they're bleeding.

"O-okay," I quiver. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor," Christina responds immediately responds. I smirk. Uriah boos and throws the crumbs from a bag of chips at her.

"Christina, do you hate me?" Christina gapes after my out of the blue question.

"No!" she shouts. I shrug.

"Couldn't think of anything better to ask," I say. Christina takes a swig from her bottle of coke and looks at Brandon.

"Candor or Dauntless?" she asks him. Brandon face palms.

"Well what do you think? Honestly, women these days aren't very intelligent," Brandon sighs exasperatedly. "To answer your question, dauntless." She nods her head slowly and puts on a face that lets us all know she's thinking hard.

"I dare you to chug whichever drink you have that has an extremely high concentration of alcohol." Brandon smiles and shakes his head. He walks to his large shelf and pulls down a bottle of pure alcohol, which he pours into a bottle of Sake. He chugs it down at a pace that's inhuman and smiles at us. He collapses seconds afterwards.

"Brandon!" shouts Tobias running to his side. Brandon bursts out laughing.

"Do you think I, Brandon Drake, could be bested by alcohol? You know me Four," he sighs. He stands back up and sits at his table.

"Okay Four, Candor or Dauntless, and I'll pay you to pick Candor," he smiles. Tobias shrugs. Brandon hands him a wad of cash and Brandon smiles.

"Who was the first girl you crushed on?" He smiles deviously. Tobias frowns and looks at me, he has this look in his eyes that scares me.

"Her name was Samantha Maxis," he responded. Oh, that's all? I don't know what I was worried about. Tobias sighs and puts his face into his hands.

"Four?" I ask. He glares daggers up at Brandon.

"What can I say, I'm a rude boy," responds Brandon with a voice of cold steel. "He'll fill you in on it when he feels like it, so to alleviate this awkwardness I say we should adjourn or whatever the term is." He stands up and pushes us all out of the bar.

"Tobias?" I ask quietly while we walk. "I don't mind if you used to like other people, that's normal," I try to tell him.

"Tris, I'll tell you all about it, but not now," he says pained.

"We never hide anything from each other," I tell him. He sighs and embraces me.

"I know, just give me time," he says. I nod.

$#$

The tall man sat on the railing methodically cutting up and down his forearm, over scabs. It would seem that this boy cut himself often, which he did. Sometimes he needed a reminder that he still existed. After all that's happened to him, he wonders why he didn't stop existing a long time ago. He closes his eyes and ponders on all his sins, wondering if he would just spontaneously combust. He wished he would. This life wasn't what he ever wanted. What he thought was wrong was right, and vice versa. He let his blood flow down into the chasm. This was hopeless, he was empty, so empty, and it was like this darkness was surrounding him. He hated himself and his life, but he had to survive for someone he'd left behind. So for now, he just bled out for her, in memory.

A/N: Who liked that chapter? I had fun writing it. When I first wrote this story, Brandon liked Tris, and that led to some jealously problems. But this time, he's going to be much more dynamic.


	8. Chapter 8

New Initiates rewritten chapter 8

The Stranger

A/N: This chapter will all about that mysterious man by the chasm… Whenever he's around it'll be third person by the way. And it isn't Brandon

He stood there in the bar quietly sitting. All around him, people talked and made noise. This bar gave him bad memories, though it wasn't the same bar he remembered. _That _bar was torn down by a hateful dauntless leader years ago. He looked into his tequila; it had once been his favorite drink. A lot of stuff was different. He realized that he couldn't cry forever over the things he'd done.

"Can I help you?" the bartender Brandon said sitting across from him. Brandon was curious as to why he couldn't see into this man's thoughts. "What's your name?" Brandon asked. The stranger looked at him coldly. His face slightly lightened up though.

"I don't know, I have a whole collection. Horus, Philip, Andraaz, you name it. Each life had a name, and most of those names were bad lives. Murderer, slave, assassin, anything evil I was." Brandon was taken aback. Could this guy be for real? The man brushed his dirty blonde bangs from his face and sighed. "I've hurt so many people honestly; I don't know whether I'm a man or a monster. But you… Yeah, you wonder the same thing every day as well don't you? I may not be a reader, but I can tell you have the same trouble I have." The stranger said.

"Then what is my trouble?" Brandon asked. The man leaned over and whispered exactly what Brandon was thinking into his ear. "You may have many names, but which do you prefer?" Brandon asked. The man shrugged.

"I used to prefer the name of Philip, but that has too much history. Horus I never really used, and Andraaz wasn't a good person. The name I'm least proud of was Praetor Demon, I disgraced myself then. Call me… You know, just call me whatever, I don't care anymore." The stranger said irritably. Brandon grinned.

"I'm going to call you Dragon," Brandon smiled. Dragon shrugged. "So have you been in dauntless before?" asked Brandon. Dragon shrugged.

"A man always has something to hide, unfortunately, I hide everything, and maybe someday I'll tell you. But not now." Dragon sighed and stood up. He walked outside and began to sing his favorite song. "So I bend my skin and I count my sin and I take it in…" He sighed, tears welling in his eyes. He walked down into the pit and climbed onto the railing of the chasm. He slid onto a thin ramp and walked down to a sinkhole far downstream. There was a lone steel pole standing right by the drop. On it was tied a rope, connected to what appeared to be an iron maiden. He slid his hand over the torture device, recounting the pain it had brought him when he was smaller. He had killed the man that put him in this grisly machine of pain though, and killing that man was what started Dragon on his path of misery. Or was it? He remembered quite well his first kill, his own twin brother. It had escalated from there, and soon he was the monster he was now. He had to give one thing to old Furnace though; he had found a way to torture Dragon long after his death. He heard a noise from behind him and turned. A tall man stood before him, pointing a UMP at him.

"Are you Philip Masterson?" the man asked coldly. Dragon saw the patch on his arm and instantly recognized it as a fifth legionnaire mark.

"You guys again? I will never go back to Legion!" Dragon shouted the man frowned. The man began to fire at Dragon, filling him with lead. Dragon looked down at his wounds, as they instantly healed over. Dragon looked up and grinned at the man. The man gaped and stepped back. "Whatever they told you, I'm not the merciless freak I once was. Dragon strode up and snatched the man's gun. He snapped it over his knee and walked away. When he got out of the chasm, he saw a red head talking to a tall boy with black hair. Dragon gaped at her. Could it be? Was it? He might never know, but he was pretty sure it was her.

Tris PoV

I find John in his corridor, hitting a makeshift punching bag.

"Hey John, come with me," I say. He turns, surprised by me. I smile, "C'mon, hurry." He shrugs and follows me.

"Where are we going, training?" he asks. I shake my head.

"It's a thing that dauntless born usually do with their older siblings, but I got to do it when I was an initiate so I'm bringing you along." He smiles, and we keep walking.

"Hey Tris." I look over at him. He continues, "I consider you a big sister, a sibling I never had, is that okay?" he asks.

"No problem, bro," I say, stretching the bro. He smiles and laughs. We finally reach the tracks, and then I see some dauntless born run to john.

"Dude! How're you doing?" He smiles at them, and they jump into the train talking. I smile and find Uriah.

"Hey Uriah," I say. He turns and grins.

"'Sup Tris, I'm good, what about you?" I smile at his familiar self.

"Fine, I can't wait to zip." He nods in agreement, and then we jump onto the train. The train speeds and finally, we reach the old Hancock building. We pile into the elevator, and I punch the 100th floor button. The elevator groans, but starts rising. After some time, the doors open and the wind blasts our faces. Uriah props up the ladder to let us onto the roof. I go first, followed by John and some others. Uriah goes to the pile of slings, and I look over at John. I catch his eyes scanning the line and slings, and suddenly they grow. I grin, I think he's scared.

Alison Pov

I hate this day off; there is absolutely nothing to do at all. I sigh and lean against a wall; I'm tired of walking around. I could get a new tattoo, but I wouldn't know what to get. I close my eyes and think about something I could do. I'm interrupted by footsteps, and I see Hawk leaning over me. I glare at him; he's popping my bubble.

"Hey Alison, I thought that maybe you and I could…" He trails off as my piercing glare deepens.

"Sorry Hawk, but my heart's set no offense." He turns and begins growling, I don't understand most of it but I do catch stiff, which isn't good. I just hope Hawk's the kind who doesn't act upon their anger. I walk away from him.

Hawk PoV

She rejected me? For a stiff? Why? I'm better than him in every way, and I've done more that she could be impressed by. I sigh loudly, but as I'm walking through the pit I hear music. I walk inside, and it's a bar, called Freezer's palace. I sit at the counter, and see an older dauntless looking at me.

"What can I get you today?' I turn and look at him; he's tall, with really dark brown hair, eyes that look like they keep switching between blue and green, and quite a few freckles. "I'm Brandon, though most people call me Freezer." I raise an eyebrow. He smiles and spins his arm. Then he flicks his wrist and three ice cubes come out. He stares into my eyes then, and finally speaks. "A pint, it's what you need, brandy, very warming." He pours me the large mug and hands me it. Have some pretzels too, eating while drinking makes you less likely to get drunk. I shrug and pick up a pretzel. "What's wrong Hawk?' I look at him. "First jumper is how I know your name. Let's talk." I stare at him.

"I'm not having any trouble," I state quickly. I take a swig from the tankard. "I was candor, I read people. It's about Alison, right?" I gape at him. He's crazy, he can tell just by looking in my eyes? "Don't worry man: I'm a good listener, you can talk to me about anything," he smiles.

John PoV

I'm third in line, so I won't wait long. Some kid goes first, and jumps into his sling on his belly.

"Superman!" I hear him shouts as he flies through the air. Six, no, she told me to call her Tris, goes next. She sits in the sling and hurtles down yelling. I watch, hoping she doesn't die. I gulp and walk forward. Uriah buckles me up and readies to push me. I gulp again, and look down. Suddenly, I'm off the ledge and flying! The world's breezing by, and a shout that's been in me for years boils past my throat, and I open my mouth. I holler and scream with approval as adrenaline courses through me. I keep hollering and whooping, and I'm smiling now. I unbuckle myself, and fall into their arms. They congratulate me and yell. I pump my fist into the air and shout with them as Ahab comes down. I don't think he handled as well as I did, but I don't care. I look around me, I definitely belong. Whatever I used to think, I know I'm home.


	9. Chapter 9

New Initiates chapter 9 rewritten

A/N: This actually is a chapter that jumps to after a few days, to the day fear tests begin. Not the landscapes mind you, just the tests. Some drama has occurred in this jump, so stuff will be confusing at first. Jess and Haley were kicked from the faction. Initiate fluff chapter, the characters from the book will have spotlight next few chapters after this. Enter John…

I walk down the hall of the compound with Alison holding my hand, fingers laced with mine.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her. She shrugs, shifting the lollipop in her mouth to the other side and smacking her lips.

"I don't know, actually, let's gather up everyone we know and have a giant paintball war," she suggests. A large grin cracks across my face.

"War and you are like brothers and sisters, but sure. Can I invite some of the older dauntless?" I ask. Alison nods and goes off in search of people to invite. I stride to where I know Tris likes to hang out. "Hey Tris, paintball war?" I ask spotting her.

"If I can bring like four people, sure," she responds. I smile.

"It isn't a war without lots of people," I say. She returns my smile and goes off in search of her friends. I smile even broader.

#&

We were split into two teams for a team death match. The initiates against the trainers and older people. Alison leads my team, with her, me, Blaze, Ahab, Connor, Tanner, Wendy (she's Tanner's new girlfriend so I can sort of forgive her), Hawk, and Jackson. Four leads Tris, Brandon, Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Zeke. Alison attaches her paint cartridge and looks at us all.

"Okay, were gonna split up into teams of three, John, Blaze and I each leading one. Tanner and Wendy with me, Hawk and Ahab with John, and Connor and Jackson with Blaze, cool?" everyone shouts their consensus. "Alright then, let's do this marines," Alison grins. I smile back as I lead my two soldiers into a rubble zone.

"So… what's with you and Alison?" Hawk asks me. I frown, knowing where this is going. I stay silent, which earns me an angry grunt. "Listen! When I say you need to tell me something you do it!" shouts Hawk throwing me into a jagged piece of broken concrete. I cry out, and Hawk closes in. He suddenly is punched in the side of the face by Ahab though.

"Chill Hawk!" he commands. Hawk stands up and rubs the side of his jaw. We hear the sound of footsteps, and we all scamper to a hiding spot, where we can have an opportune attack on the other team. We're in the factionless sector, so seeing them was always a possibility, but we see five men in suits walk over with an erudite man in tow.

"So professor, you gonna tell us what we need to know?" the lead man asked. The man shook his head feebly, and the lead suited figure struck out with such force that the poor man flew into a wall. He cried out, and I nervously turn my head to Ahab. He shrugs, not looking quite as panicked but assuredly perturbed. Ahab quietly pulls out a small pistol, and loads it with live rounds. He slowly stands up, and when he attempts to stealthily walk forwards he kicks a small stone. The stone rolls and knocks over a larger rock, causing a miniature rubble avalanche. Two of the men spin faster than anything I've ever seen, and point bulky automatic weapons at us.

"Well children, you stepped in at a very inopportune moment," the lead man says as his other two men keep guns pointed at the erudite man. The leader turns to us however, and takes a long drag of his cigar. He lifts it from his lips and puffs in our direction. He's tall; about six foot four, with a purple pinstriped fedora, and a nasty scar going down from his forehead to his chin. "I think, and I'm usually right on these matters, that you need to die." My heart stops. I raise my paintball gun and he just smirks. "A paintball gun?" Ahab fires and a bullet goes into his chest. The man staggers back and gasps, while the men pointing the guns open fire. Hawk jumps from a girder he was hiding on and smashes one of the guard's faces under his boot. Then he pulls up the gun before any more of the three can respond, and takes out another. Ahab fires again, then barrel rolls to avoid a stream of fire. I go to ground, and throw my knife at the nearest one. It hits him right below the eye, which causes him to fall to his knees screaming in pain. Hawk walks up to him and snaps his neck, tossing the knife back to me.

"John!" A voice behind me screams. I feel cold metal being dragged across my throat, and I fall down to the ground, blacking out.

4rgeMonger

I open my eyes slowly, seeing a bright light ahead of me. Can this be… heaven? I open them wider. Oh… it's just a bright lamp, which I quickly identify as the kind they have at the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Alison asks worriedly. I nod, and sigh.

"Two questions, when do I get out, and when does training start?" I ask.

"Two hours from now, and two hours from now," she responds. "Ahab has informed me that the one with the fancy fedora got you from behind." I nod. "John, I understand why you would be hesitant to do both of what I'm about to say. But in my opinion you need to start carrying a gun, and not sparing." I nod, which seems to be all I can do right now. Of course she's entirely right, but I've never killed before. The sight of blood makes me want to just run, and especially when I've spilt it.

"Any gun suggestions?" I ask. She pats my thin bicep.

"Nothing fifty caliber, your arm would be blown straight off, but a nine millimeter Springfield XDM wouldn't be a bad choice," she comments. I sit up and nod thoughtfully. She helps me stand up, and we walk towards the dorms.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry my chapters are taking longer to come out, but I have more homework as of late, and I also balance my free time playing skyrim. Anyway, criticism (flames or constructive), would be accepted, and leave a review! Remember, anything you tell me the characters should do will be added, so don't hesitate to ask for something you'd like to see.


	10. Chapter 10

New Initiates chapter 10 rewritten

Fear is His Ally

A/N: I'm going to be doing just one point of view per chapter, so when it says enter [name of character] that's who it is. Enter Tris…

I sit down behind the control panel where I'll be seeing the initiate's fears. The other trainers and I agreed that from now on we'd have a small sharing session with them and discuss why they might be afraid of what they are. The whole idea makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I can manage it. The first person to enter is Tanner, who's in a strange city scape fighting an armored assailant. He appears to be doing well, but the warrior shoots a grappling gun at the train behind him. Tanner smirks and punches, but the warrior pulls the cable around his neck, and suddenly the train speeds forward. Tanner's eyes bolt open just as the flesh of his neck begins to be cut into. He starts breathing quickly, and he sits up.

"Any idea about what that fear may be?" I ask him. He nods, and then gulps. Sitting up, he cracks his knuckles.

"I think, I'm pretty sure actually, that I'm afraid of being decapitated." I nod, it's an understandable fear. He goes out the backdoor as another initiate strolls in. It's Wendy, and when were done, it turns out she's afraid of Dave. I see her out, and Dave himself comes in. He smiles as Tobias injects him, and he sits down. The monitor comes on as Dave sees four figures grabbing him and taping him to a tree. He's crying out for them to stop, but they start doing something extremely graphic in multiple ways to him. I laugh, but when he comes to I go back to my poker face.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" he spits as he stands. I sigh and put my face into my palm as he strides out. Ahab enters next, with a fear of too many girls hitting on him at once. I almost laugh while watching it, and excuse him. From that point most of the fears are pretty average, until Blaze walks in. I start running the simulation and watch the fear as it comes to life. She's in a dark alley way, with only a knife in her pocket, when moans erupt all around her. I can only see eyes through the darkness, but Blaze seems to know what's going on. She pulls out the knife and grabs a trash can lid. She throws the lid and engages several rotting humans. Eventually, she's surrounded, so she pulls a gun from her back pocket. Wait what? Does that mean that she's… divergent? She dispatches the rest of the assailants and exits the simulation. She opens up her eyes, while I just gape. I turn on the editing program and cut the entire last section, then turn to her. She puts one hand up in defense and sighs.

"I know, and I'll try harder next time," she whispers. She walks away, and I tell Tobias to let the next in. Its Hawk and next thing I know he's crying about Slender, clutching his gut on the floor. I escort him out, and let John in. John sits down as I push the needle into the back of his neck. He's in a room with white walls, but as he closes in on one, he realizes it's a web. He gasps, and turns to see a huge arachnid creature on the ceiling lowering itself. He begins ripping at the walls, heart beating fast. I sigh, feeling bad for him, until he rips a portion of the web off. So I guess I have multiple divergent to defend. He reveals a door, and just in time he slams it shut, safe.

"I'm divergent?" he whispers after I explain to him the dilemma.

"What factions did you have an aptitude for?" I ask. He shrugs and holds out three fingers, which I can guess are obviously are erudite, abnegation and dauntless. I escort him out quietly, and sigh as Tobias leads in Alison. She as well is divergent, and afraid of conformity.

(Who Likes Pie? Page Break)

I open the door to Freezer's Palace and walk in. Brandon catches me walking in and instantly frowns.

"So he's been avoiding answering that question hasn't he?" I nod as he says it. He whistles and a tall pretty Asian girl with raven hair and purple highlights walks in. "Hey Rose, do you remember Samantha Maxis?" he asks her.

"The s**t, oh yeah," she says angrily.

"Tris, this is my girlfriend Rose, Rose, Tris." Rose nods with a smile and turns back to Brandon putting an arm around his shoulders.

"So what's with Samantha?" I ask curiously. Brandon hangs his head and sighs.

"During Rose's initiation, the one before yours, I trained initiates and To… Four didn't. There was this extremely hot, innocent girl named Samantha. She played the part of the weak and purposeless girl, and I don't know many guys here over the age of twenty who can say they didn't sleep with her. Four and I, we were the lucky ones. Well, until one point, Four and I brawled the day of the fear landscapes, over what I can't recall." Brandon said wistfully.

"The two of you looked extremely hot then," Rose commented, earning her a kiss from Brandon. I smile at the cuteness of these two, but still don't really understand how this relates to Tobias.

"Anyway, that night, I slept with Samantha; she invited me to a celebration party over getting into the top five. As a good instructor I showed up, but it was all a ruse." He sighed sadly as Rose embraced him protectively.

"I remember it well, the next night Tobias came to me all upset that he lost what can never be regained to her. I was a good friend and helped him cope with it. He's never forgiven himself for it, and I guess he didn't want you to know." Said Brandon as he gave me a weak smile. I feel sort of angry that he wouldn't tell me, but I don't mind the story in general. I smile and leave, walking back to my apartment, but gape at what I see once I open the door.

A/N: I am angered by all the people that use new initiates as their title. By the way, it's so sad. I was one of the pioneers of the initiate oc story genre, but now it's overused and no one reads them!


	11. Chapter 11

New Initiates rewritten

Chapter 11 through my Eyes

A/N: With work, my depressing life, wrestling, skyrim, and other stuff, updating is harder, so I apologize. Plus I feel down that I get almost no reviews per chapter… Enter Tris…

My apartment is torn up, and there's blood on the walls. A lone note is nailed to the end of the apartment, and covering my mouth with my hands, I stride to read it.

Dear Beatrice,

You are dead…

I frown, and hear a noise from behind me. I turn but am stopped as something jabs through me and pins me to the wall. Pain explodes in my gut and I here cackling.

"Well you're not as fast as most are hellion," the raspy voice said. Wait, this person isn't dauntless if they're calling me a hellion.

"Who are you?" I sputter.

"We, my dear. We are Legion, and we want you dead," the voice hisses. I try to talk, but I hear the noise of a bullet entering a chamber. I gasp as a sudden pain stabs through me.

# [Dragon point of view switch] #

I swing my fist and crush one's skull against the wall, while sliding and throwing another off his feet. I grab my machete and slide it down into his skull.

"No!" I roar. I've had enough. They need to take no for an answer, I've already hurt too many people.

# [back to Tris, u thought I killed her?] #

I open my eyes and see Tobias standing over me, cradling me in his arms. I smile, but feel a warm trickle slide down my chin. Am I drooling? Then I taste the saltiness, and realize it's blood.

"Thank god!" Tobias exclaims. He puts his forehead to mine and I get a better look at him. His eyes are puffy, and I realize he thought I was dead.

"Doctor," I manage. He nods.

A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I'll update this and my other stories when I can. Also, I'm writing a standalone novel, so if any of you see a book called Angel written by a certain Philip Masterson, I suggest you purchase a copy and read it. :D Leave a review or PM me. By the way, I've opened a beta profile, so if any of you want a master to proof read your great works then feel free to ask!


	12. Chapter 12

New Initiates rewritten chapter 12

Fears and Fights

A/N: Lots of gore in this one, as it focuses on a lot of fight scenes, and also the Point of view changes sporadically this time around. Hope you enjoy! Enter Alison…

I stand by the chasm and sigh. Tomorrow is the last day of fear tests, and I'm kind of nervous (to say the least).

"Yo Alison," I hear, and I turn to stare down Dave. What does he want? Apparently he can read minds, because he smiles and responds. "Wendy left to go date Tanner, so I'm down to Crystal," he raises an eyebrow. I can't hold it, and end up laughing. My gut hurts, and my eyes tear up.

"You think I'd join your little harem willingly! I'd rather jump off the chasm!" I shout. He grins, and I feel two hands grab onto each of my arms.

"Yeah, I understand that, but being the gentleman I am, I'll do it for you," he says coldly. I gasp.

[Enter Tobias]

I stand outside of the operating room, praying Tris will be okay. I don't worry that much though, because she's strong, and will survive.

"Toby, right?" the tall man sitting in one of the waiting chairs asks. I gape, and open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. "My name's Dragon, and I've got a question for you. That red head Alison, what's her last name?" I shrug and rack my brain and try to wrap my brain around the name.

"Um… Chase?" The man stands up and frowns. "What's it to you?" I ask. He stares me down.

"She's the child of an old friend, and I just wanted to know," he says after some time. "Anyway, I heard you had problems with legion?" I nod. "Next time they give you trouble, click the button on the pendant," he says handing me a silver circle on a chain. I look down to examine it closely, but as I look up he's gone.

[Enter John]

"Pick on someone smaller than you Dave; it's what bullies are good at!" I shout angrily. He smiles as Jake and Justin throw the prone body of Alison to the ground. He pulls out a small Kabul knife and flips it so he's holding it underhand. I frown and pull out the Beretta 92, pulling the trigger thrice. The bullets enter both his knees and his wrists, rendering him prone.

"Stiff's hardcore, let's teach him a lesson," Jake smiles at Justin. They both pull out P90's, and aim them at me. I jump into a roll, and get behind a corner as the guns go off. I pull the small steel cylinder Alison made me, and push the button at the bottom of it. From the cylinder an axe blade slides up, and I grin. My hope was short lived, as I heard them mutter to each other.

"Kill her, it'll wreck his brain," Justin said. Justin can be cruel? I turn the corner and throw the tomahawk, cleaving Justin's skull, but I'm pumped full of lead in the process. I fall down.

A/N: I have a thing for killing off my character's, thank you thank you, Andrew Huss. Anyway, here's a cow for your thought. *MOOO* Bye!


End file.
